


一元复始

by Kinana0516



Category: ABO - Fandom, 嘎龙, 破镜重圆 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinana0516/pseuds/Kinana0516
Summary: ※剧情现实向，有时间操作，与现实时间线不符※Alpha！嘎x Omega！龙※破镜重圆au（别问我为什么加au两个字母）※有崽，带球跑※病猫猫出没※3.2w+字一发完，会有孕期番外和带娃番外出没





	一元复始

郑云龙为了逃避声入人心节目组的邀约，对微信新消息的屏蔽能力已经发展到一种令人叹为观止的境界了。很多许久不联系的老同学或是多年以前合作过的老同事发来的亲切问候，一律都被他归为垃圾信息并得到了带着一股子“你奈我何”架势的处理方式。

“大龙啊，你最近在干什么啊？”  
“排练，吃饭，睡觉，不上综艺。”

“大龙你最近身体还好吗？”  
“挺好，不上综艺。”

“大龙你还记得我吗？”  
“不记得，不上综艺。”

“大龙啊，我有个朋友跟我说他那儿有一个特别好的工作机会……”  
“不上综艺。”

他感觉这一阵自己越来越烦躁了。可能是因为太多人想要把自己往一个他不愿去想的地方拽，发情期也要到了，再加上最近太忙没空去见心理医生，他整天都觉得头晕脑胀提不起干劲，只有在舞台上全身心地投入到角色中时才能让他暂时放下这些杂念，等他走下舞台，他又觉得疲累至极。

他可能不适合做郑云龙。他想。演好一个音乐剧角色固然很难，但是好像演郑云龙更让他焦头烂额。他甚至想要一整天都活在角色里，不再分出心神去现实中的自己。

但他又不能只顾自己。

此时此刻不想做自己的郑云龙正坐在排练室里看剧本，《白夜行》，这部音乐剧的主创找到自己时，他正在被湖南卫视的节目组连番轰炸，像是为了逃避一样，他匆匆接下了这个剧本，但又不知道因为什么心情，他没有给主创明确的答复，只是请求先看一看剧本再做决定。

“亮司和雪穗为什么活得如此坚强？因为他们已经没有别的生存道路，不会迷茫。不迷茫，才可以那么坚强。”这是原书的封面上写下的一句话，他对这句话印象深刻。他常常觉得自己的人生无时无刻地处于分岔路口：19岁时跟阿云嘎在一起的时候是，23岁背着母亲辞职跑去跟着松雷剧团浪迹天涯的时候是，25岁孤身一人去上海开始新生活的时候是，同年决定留下孩子的时候是……啊对了，也是同年，跟阿云嘎分手的时候也是。

他原以为自己的人生会是那种在音乐剧上一条路走到黑的类型，但他后知后觉的发现，原来在人生的一条大道上，还会有那么多的岔路。他甚至怀疑过自己是不是一步错，步步错，但他也知道自己没有资格再去后悔从前的决定，现在这些都是他自己作出来的。

作死一时爽，他暗暗地嘲笑自己。

一直作死一直爽。

扔在地板上的手机嗡嗡地震了一下，他一股无名火又冒了上来。粗暴地抓起手机划开锁屏，看到是郑母发来的微信后又松了一口气。

“龙儿，明天就是周末了，你回家来看看糖糖吗？糖糖一直吵着想让你回来陪她。你最近工作很忙吗？”

糖糖是他女儿，大名叫郑雨棠，没有什么特别的寓意，只是因为他生下这个孩子的时候，窗外飘着细细的小雨，打在摇摇欲坠的海棠枝上，他看着那棵并不细弱但恍若将折的海棠，眼泪突如其来的涌了出来。这倒不是因为他特别想哭，只是生病了之后他总是会在看到一些细微的事物后不知为何地心头一酸突然流泪。他自己倒没觉得有什么，倒是吓坏了假装成家属陪着进医院的刘令飞，赶紧手忙脚乱地给他抹眼泪。郑云龙没阻止他，只是一边流泪一边笑着对他说：海棠要开花了，你看，春天要到了。

一元复始，万象更新。他在过去的那个冬天失去了他最爱的人，一个人走进了新一年的春天。

郑云龙是喜欢小孩的，但他着实没有那个心气与精力去带糖糖，就把糖糖送回了青岛老家给郑母带。医生说他的病是神经官能症的一种，神经衰弱，焦虑，抑郁各占一趴，说的挺玄乎，但总之就是不严重，不会引发器质性病变，却挺影响日常生活和信息素分泌的。医生给他开了一堆安稳神经的药，他也有一搭没一搭地吃，刘令飞和徐丽东经常会监督他有没有按时吃药，他只是笑嘻嘻地说不吃药更容易让自己跟角色融为一体，挺好。然后在两位好友想拎着他耳朵混合双打却又狠不下心来的表情中认真保证自己下次一定记得吃药，记得早睡，记得按点儿吃饭。

虽然他没怎么说话算话过，还因为熬夜空腹喝酒喝出胃出血被刘师傅按着头面床思过了一分钟。

由于生活不规律和生病的影响，他的发情期也一直很混乱。但好在刘令飞和徐丽东都是神经极其大条又适应能力极强的那种Alpha，对他不分时晌的的信息素早就有了免疫，两个人身上总是带着几支O用抑制剂，随时随地就能趁着苗头开始不对时给他来上一针。

最近一段时间他已经很久没有发过情了，久到他都快忘了还有这档事。

他拿着手机，在对话框里打打删删。他其实挺想回去看孩子的，但最近连轴转的演出让他分不出精力往青岛跑，每天下班了回家只想在床上瘫着什么也不干，喝水吃饭的环节若非必要他都想从生活里划去。

怎么就活成了这狗逼样。郑云龙暗暗地骂自己，斟酌了半天措辞，最后给他妈发过去一条：“最近几天太忙了，等忙过手上这几个剧我就回去。”

他本来想说要是有空，可以建议郑母带着糖糖来找他。但转念一想，他最近的状态实在是不太好，两部剧的档期撞车和超高难度让他一个月暴瘦了起码十几斤，黑眼圈也快有半张脸那么大了，更要命的是没事还自己给自己表演一个原地咳血，这要是吓到孩子就不太好了。

他返回微信主界面翻了翻新消息，刘令飞和徐丽东在一个多小时前亲切问候过他，大抵是知道他在排练室也不会出什么事，并没有追着他散发母爱关怀。然后就是些无关紧要的人……屏幕顶端突然落下一条新短信提醒，郑云龙突然心脏漏跳了半拍。

一条来自“阿云嘎”的短信。

心脏狂跳起来像是要突破胸膛的禁锢，他一瞬间觉得呼吸不上来，只能大口大口地喘气，眼前炸开一片烟花让他仿佛也看不清那条新消息的内容，他想装作没有看到，心里却有一个声音对自己尖声呼喊：打开！打开！快打开！

他把头埋进膝盖间，只觉得手中的手机热的发烫，烫的他手指发麻发颤几乎握不住东西。心脏的跳动仿佛摄去了他浑身的血液，

他妈的，为什么。

郑云龙强迫自己用了很长时间去习惯不跟阿云嘎说话的日子。当他们还在一起时，他是比较主动的那个，再加上本质是个话痨，每天都有说不尽的东西想要跟阿云嘎分享，即使阿云嘎没有及时回复他，他也能自说自话唠上半天，等阿云嘎得空看手机时，信箱里常常存了十几二十条未读消息。阿云嘎总会认真地一条一条地回复他，郑云龙怕他觉得有负担，就总是嬉皮笑脸地告诉他：傻子，我只是想跟你说话，你没必要每条都回啊。

阿云嘎当时特别一本正经：不行，你发的消息我必须每条都回。

郑云龙特别喜欢他那副正经的样子，那样的阿云嘎从来不会对他说谎。

后来他们毕业了，两个人都开始忙了起来。夹在奔波与疲倦的缝隙中，聊天内容渐渐变得少了。再后来他们分手了，他有好几次没忍住在分手后的夜半三更给阿云嘎发去短信，内容删删减减只剩两句问候，阿云嘎只是回复：我挺好，你少喝酒，早点睡，保重身体。也没再说过多的话了。

保重身体。他坐在家里的落地窗前嗤笑一声，一手夹着烟，一手拎着酒瓶口，手机屏幕在脚边的地板上渐渐暗下去，他又用脚尖不死心地按亮。烟头燃起的火光明明灭灭地在黑夜里闪烁，像要埋葬他将要熄灭的热情。

2014年年末，他跟阿云嘎分手后一个人来到了上海。同时他发现自己有了四个月的身孕。

15年的元旦，他回青岛陪父母。电视里元旦晚会的主持人慷慨激昂地背稿子：一元复始，万象更新，定是好开头；日月光华，旦复旦兮，都是好日子。

他盯着电视，在一片欢声笑语的歌舞节目中却不自觉地落下了泪。他真心实意地想要祝福阿云嘎今后的每一天，都是好日子。

但最好能让他一无所知。

跟阿云嘎分手之后他就不怎么用社交软件了。在生下糖糖后，他的焦虑和抑郁愈发严重，除了跟身边经常能接触到的人可以让他放开了心去聊天说笑，他是相当忌惮跟陌生人交涉的，包括镜头。只有在音乐剧的舞台上，观众和剧团同事都是他的盟友，他不会害怕自己被舞台的灯光灼伤；而走下舞台，陌生的街道与人群都会让他呼吸加速手脚发麻，相机的闪光灯都让他心脏停跳大脑发晕。

2016年在刘令飞和徐丽东的软磨硬泡下他才勉勉强强地下了个微信和微博，但也没加几个好友，朋友圈更是不经常发，寥寥的几条都是徐丽东用他手机发的他们三个的自拍，排练照片，甚至配文都是丽东式语气：“今天的飞飞也很帅气哦~”配上一张郑云龙和刘令飞对戏的照片；“丽东姐姐越来越漂亮了~”配上一张自己跟郑云龙的自拍。郑云龙也由得她用自己的微信胡闹，他对亲近的人向来纵容，尤其是这两个陪自己度过了一段艰难时间的好友。知道自己身体状况和Omega身份的人不多，他俩算是最了解的两个了。

但阿云嘎的事儿郑云龙从没对任何人说起，刘令飞和徐丽东只知道他有一个忘不掉的前男友，是糖糖的另一个亲爹。其他的一概不知。

零散的记忆在他灌了铅一样的大脑里飘忽闪回，郑云龙深吸一口气，划开了短信界面。阿云嘎的短信内容很客套也很目的清晰：大龙，最近还好吗？听说你这两天在北京有演出，我正好也在北京，顺手买了明天的票，晚上结束后有空一起吃个饭吗？

手还在控制不住地抖，但郑云龙突然觉得冷静了。

去他妈的湖南台。

他手指虚浮又恶狠狠地打了一个“好”字回复了过去，然后脱力地靠在墙上，感受到后颈逐渐发烫，头也晕晕乎乎的像飘在云间。

日，又该打抑制剂了。

——————————

第二天在后台，他过于明显的放空状态和满眼的红血丝让饰演杜尔尼西亚的党姐都忍不住过来关怀了一下：“龙儿，你没事吧？嗓子还不舒服吗？”

郑云龙最近因为唱到咳血，休息的时候一直在做雾化，这是剧组人尽皆知的事。

“没事儿。”郑云龙笑着抬头看她。“昨晚没睡好，我眯五分钟就行。”

看他乖巧的样子，党姐忍不住伸手摸了摸他头发，开玩笑地说：“行，不舒服跟我说，丽东跟我说你最近身体不太好，让我多照顾点，你有点儿事我没法跟她交代。”

郑云龙满口答应下来，把她送出休息室，关上门的瞬间整个人都垮了下来。

————————————

昨晚回家之后他比想象中的自己要冷静。他给自己打了一针抑制剂，给糖糖发了一条语音和一张胖子的照片，拎了瓶酒打开电视就开始瘫在沙发上发呆。胖子摇摇晃晃地跳到他肚子上，差点把他刚咽下去的一口酒给踩吐出来。

“胖儿啊。”郑云龙抱着猫揉它的脑瓜。“你还记得阿云嘎吗？”

胖子歪着头看他，细声细气地“喵”了一声。

郑云龙被它逗乐了：“哟，你还记得啊？”

胖子在他肚子上盘成一团开始舔爪子，不理他了。郑云龙一边撸猫，一边自顾自地说：“哎你肯定也记得，当初我刚把你拎回来的时候，还是那家伙带你去打疫苗的呢。”

“他还说他是你干爹，你还记得每天都是他喂你吗。”

“你干爹不要你了，胖儿。”

胖子又喵嗷了一声，昂首摆尾地从他身上跳了下去，溜达到食盆旁边冲他呲牙。

郑云龙沉默地看着猫儿子张牙舞爪了一会儿，才翻身下去到冰箱里给他翻罐头。

“行，不关你事。”他蹲在猫食盆旁边给胖子舀罐头。“是我的错，我连累你了。”

他看着猫优雅地小口小口从盆子里捡肉，还时不时挑剔地咂咂嘴舔舔爪。

“他不要我了。”

胖子抬起脸，疑惑地“咪”了一声。

有什么湿湿的东西滴进了它柔软的绒毛间。

——————————

全场灯光点亮的那一刻，欢呼和尖叫如潮水般涌入舞台。郑云龙感到眼睛被晃得干涩，他不愿直视被打亮的观众席，他不想知道阿云嘎在哪里。他知道如果自己肯抬头，他一眼就能在人群中看到阿云嘎。

他总是能找到他。

空气中弥漫着混杂的Alpha信息素的味道，这些味道在每次演出结束后都会扩散地格外明显。郑云龙有些不适地吸了吸鼻子，虽然他已经打过了抑制剂，可是他不稳定的身体状况让连自己都捉摸不透的发情期每每都在迸发的边缘试探。他第一次希望舞台的幕布落下的快一点，再快一点，让他能快点逃离这些令他厌恶的味道，和在下面不知哪一处注视着他的阿云嘎的目光。

当他转身走下舞台的一瞬间，一缕若有若无带着点奶味儿的酒香穿透了沉闷嘈杂的人群，让他打了个激灵。这个味道过于熟悉，他下意识地回头看了一眼，即使几年不见，他也在人群中瞬间锁定了那个半隐在阴影中高大挺拔的男人——他的身边站着一个身材苗条的年轻姑娘，看到郑云龙往这边看，还开心地蹦跶着朝他挥手。

他禁不住手脚发凉，没敢看阿云嘎的表情，几乎是逃也似的跑下了舞台。

傻逼阿云嘎。

没事干瞎几把用你的马奶酒撩妹也不看看场合。

……以至于他没有看到阿云嘎像鹰隼一般几欲射穿他的视线。

——————————

“嘎子哥，他怎么不理我啊？”那姑娘失望地撇了撇嘴。“我觉得他看到我了哎。”

阿云嘎没说话，看着郑云龙离去的背影皱了皱眉。

他确定那人依然对自己的信息素有条件反射。

“你先回去吧，我待会儿找他有事。”

“哎——？”小姑娘气呼呼地锤他。“说好的带我见偶像呢？你这么就把我给打发走了？他好不容易来一趟北京，我都没跟人家对上眼呢！”

阿云嘎面无表情地把她拨拉开，敷衍地哄道：“你乖点，我们谈正事呢，待会儿我给你要签名行不行？”

小姑娘思索片刻，妥协道：“行，能不能再帮我要个唇印，我这个小卡片都准备好了，口红也带了，你帮我……阿云嘎你什么意思你，我帮你抢票你就这么对我？？”

阿云嘎像拎小鸡一样拎着她卫衣的帽子把她往过道扔：“首先他不会瞎涂口红的，他体质不好容易过敏。其次你能不能要求少点，我都说了我们现在不熟，你听懂了没啊？不、熟。”

“啧。”姑娘一边整理自己被暴力对待的衣服和发型，一边鄙夷地看他：“都怪你，你当时怎么就跟大龙哥分手了呢？肯定是人家看不上你把你甩了，你个没情趣的家伙。”

阿云嘎作势要打她，小姑娘也装作被吓到的样子抱着头跑走了：“我错了嘎子哥！我先回家了！你记得帮我要签名啊别忘了！”

看着她蹦蹦跳跳跑走的背影很快消失在剧场里，阿云嘎站在原地好一会儿，直到身边的其他观众零零散散的从身边消失，他才叹了口气，自言自语道：“你搞错了。”

“不是他甩了我，是我甩了他啊。”

“但你说对了……我确实是个没情趣的人。”

——————————

阿云嘎来到北舞的第一天，遇到了睡在他对床的郑云龙，那一天，那个来自青岛的大男孩改变了他的生活。

郑云龙看着他的眼神总是闪着光，并且从来都毫不吝啬对他的赞美和夸奖。他的眼里是炽热的真诚，是阿云嘎见识过太多虚伪与敷衍后一眼就能看穿的那种单纯的真诚。

除了大草原上初生的羊羔，他不曾在任何人的眼中看到过这种神色。

依赖、信任、仰慕。

郑云龙嗜睡，早上起不来床，他每天把这人从被窝里挖起来晨练；郑云龙懒，经常懒得去人挤人的食堂买饭，他就每天都揣着他的饭卡，记得给他也带一份；郑云龙上文化老走神儿，老师说什么都不放心上，他就给他做好笔记，还划上考试重点，生怕他不看，还在后面千叮咛万嘱咐催着看。

但虽说平日里懒懒散散，这又是一个总能在关键时刻站出来的人。阿云嘎作为班长，总是为了组织学校交代的班级活动焦头烂额，大学的他又不是很擅长各种社交场合。每当这种时候，郑云龙就像班长代理一样，帮他接过手头上忙不过来的活儿，帮他跑关系，还帮他开饭局，甚至在兄弟们起哄劝酒的时候帮他顶酒。

有一次郑云龙喝多了，他揽着摇摇晃晃脚下打飘的人往宿舍走，郑云龙突然抬头看着他笑，眼睛亮晶晶的：“班长，你的信息素是什么味儿的啊？”

阿云嘎楞了一下：“怎么了？”

郑云龙因为喝了酒，脸颊和眼尾都红红的，竟给他的少年气平添了几分不应有的媚感。也许是酒壮怂人胆，他一手搂着阿云嘎的脖子往自己脸上靠，语气暧昧地说：“当然是……想泡你啊，你让不让我泡？”

阿云嘎其实早就猜到他的意思了，他们俩从早到晚腻在一起，郑云龙那点藏不住的小心思他一看便知。但他其实最纠结一件事——郑云龙应该也是个Alpha。187的个头，表面开朗又阳光的性格，打得一手好篮球能吸引女孩子的尖叫，还能跟所有人都勾肩搭背称兄道弟。

在阿云嘎的人生计划里，他是不应该跟一个Alpha搅和在一起的。他应该和一个Omega在一起，生两个属于他们的宝宝，或者再多几个也无所谓。他们可以组成一个完整的家庭……家庭，这是他最渴望的事物。

但前些日子他想了很多，他确定自己是喜欢郑云龙的，如果他们在一起，他可以不介意领养几个孩子，也不介意别人说他们这样是不应当的……人生太短了，也太快了，他一直在被命运的洪流推着向前，也许是时候该跳出执拗，去干一些计划之外的事，比如爱一个一见钟情的人，不论性别。

“大龙，我……”阿云嘎刚想开口，突然觉得哪里不对。

一股雨后青草的香气温柔地、试探着地蔓延在周身，带着小心翼翼的讨好。不是想象中带着攻击性的Alpha的气味，而是他万万没想到的，Omega独有的带着安抚性的香味。

他猛地转头看郑云龙，那人眸子湿漉漉的，含着笑意看着自己：“嘎子，要不要考虑一下？”

……你看，这不就巧了吗？

他牵着他的手，一路狂奔回宿舍，周末的宿舍里没有别人，他们在空荡荡的房间里接吻，做爱，月光透过窗户洒下一地海水般细碎浮动的波澜，马奶酒和青草香混在一起，像极了呼伦贝尔大草原上被风吹过的草浪，清香中带着一丝甜蜜的奶香，又带着几分烧人的甘冽。

阿云嘎咬上Omega的后颈时，郑云龙发出了一声细小的呜咽，水汪汪的眼睛里落下了几滴泪。阿云嘎去舔他的眼泪，低声问：“疼吗？”

郑云龙没有回答这个问题，他只是凑上去小猫一样地用鼻尖去拱阿云嘎的，小声说：“我好开心啊嘎子。”

“现在你是我的了，对吗？”

阿云嘎觉得心又酸又软，拉开被子把他裹住，亲吻他红肿的后颈、眼角和嘴唇。

“对，你也是我的了，宝贝儿。”

少年时的动心，一瞬就可以是永远。

他们演了吉屋出租，阿云嘎是郑云龙的angel；他们演了纳尔斯丁阿凡提，他们是台下手拉手轧马路的“情敌”，他们牵手时，往往没有任何的旖旎之意，只是这世界上最纯粹无暇的“在一起”，仿佛他们只是这样并肩走着，就能走到世界尽头。他们曾以为日子会永远这样，两个人会一直一起在同一条轨道上并行，一起演音乐剧，一起在北京买一栋房子，一起养育孩子，一起不会分离。

但生活不常常是能让人顺心如意的。

大学正式毕业后，郑云龙的母亲给他安排了一份体制内的文职工作，他为了这个跟家里吵了一大架。他的父母不认为他的音乐剧梦想可以养活自己，并且对于一个Omega来说，这份四处奔波的工作的对身体和精神负担都太重了。阿云嘎看着他每天跟郑母打电话，说没两句俩人就一言不合开始发脾气，一顿互不理解的歇斯底里后挂断电话，郑云龙就出门蹲在走廊里抽烟，烟头没一会儿就堆了一地。阿云嘎靠在墙边看他，也不说话，只是等他抽够了，把人捞回房间按在沙发上啃，烟味儿充斥了两个人的口腔。

“我靠阿云嘎你是狗吗？”每当这时候郑云龙才露出一点放松的笑意，不算温柔地回啃他的嘴。

阿云嘎跪在他身上，双手撑在他头两边：“你不想干这个。”

“对。”郑云龙的眼神有些桀骜不驯，但无比清亮。“我这辈子只会干音乐剧，我都跟他们说明白了，他们听得听不进去是他们的事儿了。”

阿云嘎心里模模糊糊有一个问题的答案，总有呼之欲出的预感，但他不想深究，也可能是不敢。他低头吻住男朋友的唇，堵住了他的话头，马奶酒甜腻的香气在狭小的出租屋里飘散。

夜晚是他们一天中最能得以放松的时刻，寂静的月色不会逼迫他们选择明天的路，闪烁的星光也不会插嘴他们的缠绵。

但阿云嘎还是能感受到有什么在悄悄改变。

他们俩为了工作每天都早出晚归，阿云嘎回来的晚，郑云龙只会回来的比他更晚，而且总是带着一身酒气。阿云嘎不喜欢他这么没有节制地喝酒，一个有主的Omega在外面夜夜喝到醉，换做谁是这个主也会心里膈应得慌，但他一直忍着没说，他相信郑云龙不会有什么出格的行为，郑云龙每次也会给他发定位。但是因为担心，他有空了就会去酒吧门口戳着接人。

那天晚上，他在酒吧门边的阴影处站着刷手机，一阵喧闹中门突然开了，一个留着长发的中年男子搂着郑云龙有说有笑地出来，两个人都喝了不少，说不清是什么味的混杂的酒味儿熏得阿云嘎心慌意乱。中年人拉着郑云龙的手说了好久的小话，才哈哈大笑着拍着他的背，提出了要送他回家的请求，郑云龙抿了抿嘴，微笑着拒绝了，完了俩人还结结实实地抱了好几下，中年人才恋恋不舍地撒开了握着的手，一步三回头地离开了。

阿云嘎的眼神晦暗不明，他等着郑云龙摇摇晃晃地走到他面前，然后大力把人拽进怀里，浓郁的马奶酒香味瞬间包裹了两人，驱散了大部分的劣质酒精气息。

“哎，你别这样，李老师是个Beta。”郑云龙笑着拍了拍他的背。“你别担心，我心里有数。”

郑云龙最近的口头禅是“我心里有数”，阿云嘎听着就觉得脑壳疼，郑云龙总是自己心里有数，却从来不告诉阿云嘎他心里的数是哪般数。

“行，郑老师，您最有数。”阿云嘎拉住他的手，亲了一下。“先回家吧，我有事儿要跟你说。”

他们回到家的时候，已经快要十二点了。换了衣服冲了个澡，郑云龙的酒也醒了大半，俩人难得有点严肃地在沙发上面面相觑。

沉默了一会儿，阿云嘎先开口了：“今天……北歌的音乐总监和我谈了话，他觉得我很适合他们的一部新的音乐剧，如果顺利的话，演完这部剧我就可以入职了。”

“北京歌剧舞剧院？”郑云龙楞了一下。“那……那很好啊，这个机会真的不错，如果你演完……”

“你呢？”阿云嘎少见地打断了他的话，他的眼神严肃的时候总是显得有点过于锋利。“你今天应该也有事跟我说吧？”

郑云龙眼睛没看他，双手交叉，胳膊肘搭在膝盖上，身子向前微微弯着——这是他紧张时爱做的小动作，阿云嘎心里隐隐的不安更强烈了。

“我……我今天跟松雷音乐剧团的李盾老师谈了，我想跟他的剧团去演出，他手上有几个剧我还挺喜欢的。”

他没往下说，阿云嘎也没说话，两个人又陷入了沉默。

过了好一会儿，阿云嘎问道：“去哪儿？”

“不知道。”郑云龙低着头。“不一定，要去很多地方，可能去上海，有机会也会回北京。”

他顿了一下，又说：“嘎子，李老师也看过你的戏，我今天问了他，他说还有一个名额，如果你愿意……”

“所以你就觉得我会愿意？”阿云嘎有点想笑，但更多的无名火从他心底窜上来。“郑云龙，你为什么不能问问我在想什么？”

“嘎子。”郑云龙也有点急了。“我想把事情都谈妥了再跟你说，我没有想让你一个人留在北京的意思，我想……我想带你一起走。”

阿云嘎叹了口气。

郑云龙想要带他离开，但阿云嘎觉得他并不了解自己，郑云龙所渴望的所有冒险与改变，都暗藏着阿云嘎所承受不了的代价。

在他前二十多年的生命中，他所承担的代价太多了，对他而言的人生就像一场逃荒之旅，能暂且停泊已经是无上的馈赠。他不想，也不能再去无所顾忌地为了心中的一簇冲动去铤而走险。

但郑云龙可以，他有资本去做一切他想要去做的事，他可以去到天南海北肆意闯荡，北京不应成为禁锢他的牢笼，他可以更加耀眼。

郑云龙总是羡慕他，天生就像个艺术家。但他从来没说过，他更羡慕郑云龙。

郑云龙有一双爱他的父母，有着出色的天赋，有着与生俱来的好人缘，也比他会说招人喜欢的话。他像是在温室里长起来的小王子，面对这个世界时永远有着孩童般的天真与热诚。他涉世尚浅，不明白人生为什么可以有那样漫长的痛苦与孤独。

最重要的是，他拥有自由的资本。

年轻的他偶尔也会幼稚地想，凭什么？上天未免过于偏心，能让一个人如此绝望的同时，又让一个人如此幸福。

但当他看到郑云龙发亮的眸子，听到他对自己撒娇说“嘎子，我真的好爱你啊”，他又觉得那个有些愤愤不平的自己过于肮脏低劣。也许绝望的人也能从幸福之人的身上沾染些许幸福，他跟郑云龙在一起的日子里，已经从他的身上获得了太多本不属于自己的尘世烟火。

他就像一座冰冷的孤峰，郑云龙近乎讨好一般地靠近他，温暖他，在他寒风呼啸的山顶点燃烽火，成为他寂寥孤独的人生中为数不多的温度与色彩。而这也正是他所认为的，他们逐渐分崩离析的缘由。

郑龙云太好了，他值得这一切。他想。自己终究无法做到坦荡而自信地与他并肩，无法对他夸下海口：让我来保护你。

如果没有我，他可以走的更高。

他甚至不知道郑云龙对未来人生的规划里有没有他，他也从来不敢问。

“大龙，我必须扎根在这里。”他听见自己的声音苦涩而干瘪。“我哪儿也去不了……我没得选。”

“为什么没得选？”郑云龙更急了，他情绪波动的时候眼睛就会红，像是发烧一样的嫣红也蔓延到眼尾。“你难道不想改变你的人生吗？你现在就想一辈子都这样了吗？”

阿云嘎抬起手去抚摸他的脸，看着那双带着点悲伤和震惊的眼睛，无奈地叹了口气：“不是我不想改变……你总有一天会知道的，选择留下不一定意味着没有改变。未来的每一天，都是充满变数的。”

“嘎子。”郑云龙的指尖在发颤，他尽量冷静地问：“你在怕什么？”

阿云嘎回答：“我怕……很多东西。你跟我不一样，你不应该畏惧任何事物，你应该往前走。”

“那把你留在这里吗？”郑云龙有点控制不住自己努力维持平稳的声线。“我走了就不一定什么时候再回来了，我也可能回不来了，那你一个人怎么办？你跟我走，你不用怕，大不了我养你……”

“你拿什么养？”阿云嘎打断了他，语气听不出是喜是悲。“大龙，你能不能别总是想的这么简单……你现在还年轻，别总给自己设这种目标。我不需要你养，我没有你一样能生活得很好，还没有惨到一个家人或者朋友也没有，你不用同情我行吗？”

“不……”郑云龙噎了一下，但显然也没心思在脑海中组织语言逻辑了：“那你就是要我一个人走？”

阿云嘎觉得火气有点上头了：“是我让你一个人走的吗？你自己早就决定好了，还用跟我商量？你什么事都自己先想好了再把结果告诉我，你有想过让我跟你一起决定吗？或者说……你把我当成什么人？地里一颗小白菜你想拔走就拔走，没了你就没人给浇水？”

“我不是这个意思，我……”郑云龙的声音有点哽咽了，他不说话了，两个人又陷入了许久的沉默。最终还是阿云嘎打破了沉默：“去睡吧。”他听到自己的声音空洞，仿佛从遥远的地方缥缈而来。“我明天还有工作，你跑了一天也累了。早点休息吧……晚安。”

郑云龙没有回他，站在他面前很久很久，最后用尽量平稳的声调问道：“你在跟我提分手吗？”

阿云嘎说：“我只是希望我们能分开静一静。”

郑云龙转身走回房间，用力地甩上了门。

阿云嘎没敢抬头看他，因为他知道他是什么表情。他感受得到自己的Omega的任何情绪变化，他感受到他在哭。身体无声地颤抖，灵魂被缓慢拉扯到撕裂的哭泣。淡淡的青草气息在客厅徘徊，却带着一股山雨欲来的压抑味道。

他把脸埋进手掌，想流泪却流不出一滴泪，只觉得眼泪都被苦痛的心情烧干。

是啊，他又何尝不痛呢。

是他不够勇敢，才失去了他人生中好不容易才追寻到的光。

这之后，郑云龙很快就打包行李去了松雷剧团，阿云嘎去了北京歌舞剧院报道。

生活太苦太累了，他们也太年轻了，在奔赴前程的路上，已没有心力再谈感情。

白天的时间很漫长，空余的一分一秒，都像千根针一样扎人。阿云嘎把自己全身心地投入到工作中，完成演出任务，找寻合适的音乐剧项目，即使酬劳低的可怕，他也愿意参演。音乐剧是刻在他灵魂里的东西——和郑云龙一起，刻在他内心的最深处。

郑云龙偶尔会给他发短信，他却不敢真情实感地回复，渐渐的他们之间连节日的寒暄也不再有。他们共同的朋友说郑云龙去了上海，有了新的男朋友，是同行业的音乐剧演员，两个人一起演了几部经典的剧。他心里其实嫉妒的要炸裂开来，却深知自己已经没有立场再去干涉他的生活，于是他索性也不去看郑云龙的演出，将两人完全割裂开来。只是从前的自己明明曾坚信郑云龙值得更好的人、更好的生活和更好的演艺道路，现在却常常自相矛盾。

他听过这样一句话：“支持与束缚间，有一个难以界定的平衡点。”

他想，他可能还是太年轻了，还找不到这个点。

时间飞逝，很快到了2018年的夏天，彼时的他已经是北歌的顶梁柱之一，被同事们称为“北歌男神”。湖南卫视的导播突然找到他，问他：“你愿意参加我们新出的一档美声节目吗？”

他在斟酌之时，导播又说话了：“对了，我听说你跟那个音乐剧演员郑云龙是大学同学……如果可以，能不能请你帮我们也劝劝他呢？”

——————————

郑云龙向后瘫在沙发上，双手抱胸，两腿叉开，面无表情地盯着面前桌子上的白开水。

阿云嘎坐在对面打量着他：郑云龙比他们分开的时候要瘦了太多，两颊都因为暴瘦而明显地凹陷下去，露出的手腕也骨节分明，隐隐能看到淡青色的血管。估摸着是因为不爱出门，平时都呆在排练室和剧场里，皮肤也白了很多，但不是很健康的那种白，有点缺少血色的苍白。他的头发也留长了，大概是刚下舞台卸完妆后懒得搭理，乱七八糟地遮住半张脸，像个颓废的艺术家。

他想问郑云龙怎么把自己搞成了这副样子，平时都不好好吃饭吗？没人拉他去健身房吗？平时还每天熬夜抽烟喝酒吗？

你男朋友不管你吗？

他盯着人家看了半天，郑云龙倒是像没感觉一样垂着眼不看他，自顾自地拿起水杯小口嘬水。

阿云嘎在心里叹了口气，唯一可以确定的是，自己没有从对方身上闻到不熟悉的Alpha气味。

于是他尝试着开启对话：“大龙，今天的演出很棒。你这几年进步太大了……真的。”

郑云龙“嗯”了一声，声音有点哑：“谢谢。”

阿云嘎皱了皱眉：“你嗓子是不是不舒服？我听你咳了好几声了。”

“没事。”郑云龙又咳了一下，把水杯放下，终于抬起眼看他。一如既往水润的双眸撞进阿云嘎的视线，让他楞了一下。这双眼睛还是记忆中的弧度，却不再有从前的温度，郑云龙最让他喜欢的就是这双大大的桃花眼，总是湿润又诚挚，困倦时没精打采地眯起都会有种他在撒娇的错觉，来精神时睁的圆圆得又像极了猫儿的眼睛，像是一片晴朗的天空，太阳和云彩都映照在里面，光彩夺目。

而现在看向他的这双眼睛，还是一样的水汽朦胧，但是带着几分疲惫与疏离，仿佛一碰即碎般脆弱，让他有些许揪心。

阿云嘎觉得自己有好多话想要问他，话到嘴边却一句话也说不出。

郑云龙的内心其实比他更纠结，演出完他整个脑壳都在痛，以往这个时候他不是在借着酒精的劲儿保持清醒，就是窝在哪个角落尝试入睡。现在他强撑着眼皮还要面对这个自己忘了几年还没忘掉的前男友，哦对，他好像还有了新的女朋友。

人生太他妈难了。他想。

还好身体上的不适让他能稍微忽略心理上的紧张。

阿云嘎对他来说变化不算大，虽然客观上来看他真的变了很多。他变得强壮了，不再瘦骨嶙峋，手臂和背脊都蕴藏着肌肉线条的起伏形状；他的脸部线条也柔和了很多，即使还是一样如刀削的雕塑般深刻，却不再像大学时一样尖锐冷峻。他已经是一个成熟的、可以独当一面的男人了——但这些他其实都很熟悉了，不管他想不想承认，自己失眠时经常会偷偷刷阿云嘎的新闻和演出，他每段时间的变化他都太熟悉了。

让他紧张的是阿云嘎盯着他的眼神，像狼王狩猎扫视猎物一样上上下下地打量着他，仿佛连他今天穿的什么色的裤衩都能盯出个结果来。

搞得他现在不敢抬头只敢嘬水。

“那个……”阿云嘎用手转着桌子上的水杯。“有话直说了，我猜你应该也知道了，湖南卫视在搞一个美声综艺，想请你也参与一下，你看你最近的安排……？”

郑云龙觉得眼睛发涩，头疼连带着太阳穴突突直跳，他装作不经意地打了个哈欠，用力地闭了两下眼睛，才觉得舒服了一点：“你也去？”

“……对，我也去。”阿云嘎皱着眉看他：“你头疼？”

郑云龙沉默了一下，干脆自暴自弃地往后一靠，闭上眼回答他：“没事儿，昨晚没睡好。你接着说……具体什么时候？”

“十月中旬吧，你那会儿有事吗？”

郑云龙想到他年底即将开始的魔鬼行程，感觉头更疼了，但一股神秘的力量推着他鬼使神差地回答：“没什么事儿。”

说完这话他就后悔了。

草，他绝望地自己骂自己，郑云龙你能不能长点出息不要这么贱。

和他相反，阿云嘎的声音倒是突然放松了：“那……就这么说定了？”

郑云龙仰着头沉默了好一会儿，说：“行。”

“对了。”阿云嘎打开手机，眼神真挚地盯着他：“我方便加一下你微信吗？最近几年……微信联系比较方便。”

郑云龙看了他一会儿，妥协道：“行，你自己扫。”

阿云嘎扫完了好友，看了眼时间，温和地问他：“快十点了，你住哪里？我送你回去吧。”

“没事，我自己坐地铁。”郑云龙的手机突然亮了几下，他拿起来接通了微信电话，没开免提，但对面清脆的童声还是闯进了阿云嘎的耳朵：“爸比~你工作结束了吗？”

阿云嘎愣了，他看见郑云龙的表情在接电话的瞬间柔和了不少，说话也连带着轻声细语起来：“结束了宝贝，这么晚了你怎么没有上床睡觉呀？”

接下来的声音被郑云龙用一只手掩住了，他只能看到对方用和对待他完全不同的表情和语调跟对面的小孩嘱咐了几句，道了晚安后挂断了电话，又开始在微信界面敲消息。

“……”阿云嘎没忍住。“你小孩？”

“对，我女儿。”郑云龙叹了口气，发出去一条消息，把手机往兜里一揣，站起身来。“我先走了，我住朋友家，离这儿不远，几站地铁就到。你也赶紧回吧，别让……别让人家等久了。”

阿云嘎想问那个“人家”是谁，又想问郑云龙的女儿是怎么回事儿，可问题太多反而一时间什么也问不出口，只能干巴巴地说：“……我送你出去。”

郑云龙站起来的时候突然有一瞬间的失重感，眼前的世界缓慢旋转了半圈又复归原位，他脚下踉跄一下，身后一双有力的臂膀稳稳地扶住了他的肩，熟悉的声音在耳边低声询问：“没事吧？”

他闭了一下眼，又睁开，平静地说：“没事，没站稳。”

然后他想不留痕迹地拂开肩上的手，挣了一下却没挣开。

“……”

“不好意思。”阿云嘎松开他，给他拉开门帘和玻璃门。“路上小心，到家……方便的话给我发个微信。”

郑云龙走出两步，转头定定地看着他。

阿云嘎靠在门边也看着他，棱角分明的脸半隐在门帘投下的阴影中，像一尊天神般的雕塑一样毫无破绽，看不出是什么表情。

“好。”郑云龙笑了出来，插着兜冲他扬了扬下巴。“再见，嘎子。”

咖啡店门口人行道上的路灯有些昏暗，将他的身影拉的很长，而他身后的马路上，车流不息，穿梭的远光灯和静止的高楼大厦像一幅流动的画，泼墨的夜幕也仿佛被城市的光辉映得明亮起来。

北京的前半夜才刚刚开始，万家灯火，交相辉映。

阿云嘎就站在小小的咖啡店门口，看着郑云龙的身影逐渐隐没在起伏的人海中，消失在远处还依旧茫茫的夜色中。

——————————

郑云龙是走到闸口才想起来地铁卡里没钱了，而他后知后觉地发现地铁站里的人工充值口竟然没人在，一个“稍后回来”的小牌子摆在那里，颇有种嘲笑他的意思。

这个点坐这条线的人不多，他在自助充值机里排了一会儿就排到了。站在机子前等待充值的时候他却突然想起了遥远的往事。

他其实是这几天来北京的时候才学会了自己充地铁卡，原因无他，几年前他和阿云嘎还在一起的时候，这种事从来都是阿云嘎做好的，自己的地铁卡里还有多少钱，什么时候充的卡，他自己一概不知。这一度导致他没有了人工充值口就仿佛一个山顶洞人一样手足无措，甚至还因为不会充地铁卡又不想请周围的人帮忙而临时决定跑着上下班。

机器发出提示声打断了他的神游，他拿走卡，大步走开了。

离了阿云嘎世界也照样转。他想。地铁卡还得照样充不是。

郑云龙回到北京的出租屋时，刘令飞正在看电视，听到他进门就转头去看他：“你今天回来的有点晚吧？”

“我一个大学同学有事找我聊了会儿。”郑云龙脱了鞋走进屋，也往沙发上一躺。“你有事的话先回上海就好了，不用一直等到我演完一起回。”

“我没啥事。”刘令飞把遥控器扔给他。“丽东不放心你一个人在这儿，再说了就晚两天回去，这几天我在上海没工作……”

他顿了一下，转头看郑云龙的脸色：“你大学同学找你？还是那个综艺节目的事儿？”

“嗯。”郑云龙面无表情地把遥控器按的咔咔响，斜眼看了一眼刘令飞：“我答应他去了。”

刘令飞从沙发上猛地直起身来，胳膊差点撞到了一旁的落地灯，他一脸不可思议地看着正沉迷换台的人：“……你疯了？”

郑云龙没找到有意思的频道，也懒得搭理他，把遥控器往他身上一甩，站起来就往浴室走：“没疯，我去洗澡先，累了。”

刘令飞有口难言地抱着那个遥控器，想不通是什么让这个一旦做了决定就十头牛都拉不回来的小郑同学突然改变了主意。就在这时他看到郑云龙扔在沙发上的手机屏幕亮了起来。

他发誓他不是故意看的这条微信，只是这个消息刚好出现在了他眼前。

【阿云嘎：大龙，到家了吗？】

阿云嘎？刘令飞陷入了沉思。这名字有那么一丢丢耳熟？

然后他抬头看到了电视里正在播放的某歌舞晚会录像，哟，这不是这位哥吗？他听说过，应该也是一个音乐剧演员，但是好像是北歌的人，所以演音乐剧的机会不是很多……哦对了他好像还是郑云龙的大学同学，不过好像不熟，因为郑云龙微信里就那么几个人，他和徐丽东四只手就能数过来，他知道郑云龙的微信好友里没有阿云嘎这号人。

于是他本着一颗老母亲的心打开了郑云龙的微信，回复阿云嘎：【他在洗澡，已经到家了。】

阿云嘎秒回：【你是？】

刘令飞没有意识到丝毫不对，像认识自家孩子的朋友一样自我介绍道：【我叫刘令飞，大龙的朋友，你是他大学同学吧？我听说过你。】

阿云嘎那边半天没回复了，刘令飞也没在意，把郑云龙的手机放一边开始刷自己的。没一会儿郑云龙擦着头发从浴室里出来了，一股雨后青草的味儿随着水汽也飘了出来，刘令飞赶紧憋住一口气冲他喊：“你抑制剂打了没？”

郑云龙莫名其妙：“我操我昨天刚打了……”

“打了多少？你是不是剂量没打够？”刘令飞跑到卧室里找行李箱给他翻药。“你现在一次打几支？”

“三支。”郑云龙比他淡定，坐在沙发上捞过手机，划开看了一眼。“刘师傅你帮我回了个微信啊？”

“……”刘令飞一手拿着药一手端着水出来作势要踹他：“三支？你不要命了你？打三支还是不够我能不能求求你去医院看看啊龙哥？”

郑云龙翻了个白眼，拿过药片和水一口咽了下去：“没事，打不够就吃药呗。”

“口服药虽然副作用小，但还是短效的，你别瞎搞。”

“我有数，演出前多吃几片就行。”

刘令飞无话可说了，心里琢磨着等回上海，一定要把这倒霉孩子拉到医院做个详细检查。

郑云龙一点也不当回事儿，吃完药看了眼微信，看到阿云嘎没回复刘师傅了，想了想，还是给阿云嘎发了一条消息过去：【刚去洗澡了，谢谢关心啊。】

阿云嘎这次又秒回了：【那你早点休息，我们十月见，到时候再聚啊。】

行吧。

他慢吞吞地起身往自己那间卧室挪，听见刘令飞在客厅絮絮叨叨：“你把头发擦干再睡，睡前记得吃药，水我给你放床头了，听见没有？”

他关了灯，窝在床上，拿起床头的一个小药瓶看了半天，最后妥协地咽了一片，才闭上眼，却觉得头痛欲裂又毫无睡意。

氯硝西泮也不管用了，下次不然吃片佐匹克隆试试吧。他恍恍惚惚地想。

——————————

与此同时，阿云嘎在自己家里，沉着脸翻郑云龙的朋友圈。

他认出来刘令飞了——上海剧圈的名人，稍微沾点圈子边的人都知道他。

他停留在两人的合照上，心想，看起来这就是郑云龙的新男友了。

但是不太对劲。他在心里给刘令飞打分。这个男人长着一张花心的脸，不应该是郑云龙的菜；他还随便跟别的女演员搂搂抱抱，郑云龙受不了这种；他也没自己高，郑云龙怎么会喜欢这样的Alpha？

然后他又想到了一个更严峻的问题：郑云龙和刘令飞有一个孩子！

可这又不对劲，他返回到郑云龙朋友圈最顶端，看着那张封面图陷入了思考：那是一张郑云龙和女儿的合照，大约两三岁的小女孩搂着爸爸的脖子，笑成一朵花，郑云龙侧过脸，温柔地亲吻小姑娘的脸蛋，浓密的睫毛在眼下扫出一片让人心痒的阴影。

很正常的一张照片。

不太正常的是，这个小姑娘长的一点也不像刘令飞。深邃的眼窝，大而深刻的双眼皮，弧度上挑明显的眼尾，这眼睛不像郑云龙，也显然不像刘令飞。

阿云嘎的心里突然有了一个可怕的想法，他想打电话给郑云龙，但是已经凌晨一点了，他怕人已经睡下了。今天郑云龙的状态很不好，他能看出来，虽然他不认为对方只是因为一晚没睡好，但他还是希望他今晚能做个好梦。

他给那个上海的朋友打了电话过去，那边接起来的时候骂骂咧咧的：“我操，阿云嘎你有病吧大半夜不睡觉给我打电话？你最好是有正事儿跟我说。”

“有大事儿。”阿云嘎心里急得要冒火。“你帮我查查郑云龙2015年或者2016年在上海有没有住院记录，哪家医院，什么时候？”

——————————

当郑云龙踏进梅溪湖剧院的时候，他心里其实还是忐忑不安的，虽然他表面上端的冷静又稳重，跟带路的工作人员说话时也彬彬有礼沉稳得当，但他其实紧张到中途借口去了趟洗手间吞了几片抑制剂，并且有点后悔为什么没听刘令飞的话带两片稳定神经的药放在身上备用。

大意了。

等他跟在工作人员身后走进休息室时，四面八方的长枪短炮就让他呼吸一窒，他不由得视线避过了镜头，直接走到墙角拉了一把椅子坐下，低着头开始给糖糖发消息。

他能感受到周围探寻的视线，几个年纪小点的男生想上前来跟他搭讪，但是由于他周身的气压实在是太低，几个小孩儿在他旁边转了几圈就又走了，他不由得松了口气——跟陌生人说话这件事实在是有点可怕，阿云嘎还没来，他宁愿跟阿云嘎说话也不想跟没见过的小孩儿说话——何况这几个没长大的Alpha还不自觉地在放出自己的信息素，小龙虾味儿的，红糖味儿的，盐味儿的，还有个番茄炒蛋味儿的，搅和在一起熏得他头晕。

“郑云龙？”突然一股淡淡的黑咖啡味道飘了进来，他抬头看见了一个熟悉的硬朗面孔正微笑着看他：“……龚子琪？”

龚子琪收了信息素，弯着腰看他：“哎我都没想到你竟然会来……一个人在这儿窝着干嘛呢？”

能看到熟悉的人在这里，郑云龙还是觉得长舒一口气：“不认识就不太想说话。”

“你不是最近很忙吗？怎么会来参加这个节目啊？”龚子琪也拽了把凳子坐他旁边，压低了声音跟他说话。

“导播找了我好多次。”郑云龙跟他头靠头说小话。“有点烦，实在拗不过……而且他们答应尽量让我唱音乐剧选段，就当宣传一下音乐剧了。”

龚子琪了然地点点头，抬起头冲前面几个小孩儿招招手：“蔡程昱方书剑，你们几个过来认识一下啊，这是郑云龙，演音乐剧很牛批的，你们叫大龙哥就行。”

几个小孩已经探头探脑了半天，这下全都围上来了。身上有一股小龙虾味儿的男生傻里傻气地笑着说：“我叫蔡程昱，大龙哥你好啊，我听龚子琪提起过你。”红糖味儿的男孩儿个头稍矮，眼神明亮又诚恳：“我是方书剑，和龚子琪同班，也是学音乐剧的！”“我是张超，央音的！”“我叫黄子弘凡！”“我是石凯……”

郑云龙看着这群活泼的小孩儿，感觉心情舒服了点，不自觉地也笑了一下：“你们好。”

他一笑，几个小孩都不说话了，瞪大了眼看他，直到被龚子琪挨个拍了头：“干啥呢干啥呢？别愣着不说话，尴尬不尴尬。”

“对不起对不起。”蔡程昱赶紧解释：“大龙哥你笑起来好好看啊，我们刚才还说你怎么一进来就冷着脸坐那儿不说话也不笑的，还有点可怕……哎龚子琪你别打人！……但是感觉你人好好啊，有什么事儿可以跟我们说啊，我们几个都，都挺喜欢跟人唠嗑的……”

“好啊，你们有什么专业上的问题也可以找我。”郑云龙挺喜欢他，蔡程昱让他想起了他大学时没心没肺的样子。

“哎大龙哥，我听说你跟这次也要来参加节目的阿云嘎……嘎子哥，你们是大学同学？”方书剑的表情特别认真：“他是我偶像，我喜欢他好久了……”

“喜欢谁？”阿云嘎正巧推门进来，一眼就看见墙角里蹲着一群皮孩子，把郑云龙围在中间，一个长得很酷气质有点冷的年轻人一手还搭着郑云龙的肩，正低头跟他说话。

“嘎子哥！”几个小孩呼啦一下站起来跟他打招呼。

“你们好你们好。”阿云嘎不动声色地走过去把龚子琪的手扒拉下来，摆出一张亲和但又有压迫感的笑脸打发他们：“衣服都换好了？歌词都背好了？”然后他皱了皱眉，放低了声音说：“没事儿把你们信息素都注意着收收，等下是想打群架还是怎么的？”

几个小孩被他突如其来的气势吓了一跳，郑云龙赶紧安慰他们：“没事，因为我是Omega，所以……”

也许是没想到他一个187个头，怎么看怎么都是个Alpha的大老爷们儿会是个Omega，又承认地如此坦然，小孩们愣了一下后忙不迭地点头表示自己知道了下次不会再犯了。龚子琪是个有眼力见的，赶紧拉着这几个慌忙收起信息素的小的溜到房间的另一头了。蔡程昱还偷偷地回头往这边摆了摆手，阿云嘎低头看郑云龙，对方也难得地浅笑着回了蔡程昱一个拜拜。

他没忍住，直接伸手抓住了郑云龙的两只手，蹲下来看他：“感觉怎么样？”

郑云龙明显被他突如其来的举动吓了一跳，早起有点没精打采耷拉着的眼睛都瞬间睁圆了，像极了猫的眼睛。他挣了一下手，没挣开，于是有点无奈地问：“什么怎么样？你这干嘛呢？”

阿云嘎看着他被吓精神了的样子，好笑又心疼：“没事，昨天睡得好吗？”

郑云龙稀里糊涂地点了点头，觉得这个对话模式过于熟悉又有点陌生：“你……先放开？”

“行。”阿云嘎倒是听话地松开了手，看着他闪烁又强作镇定的眼睛说：“今天录制完陪我吃个饭如何？”

郑云龙觉得有点魔幻，他甚至用指甲掐了一下自己的手心，发现还是挺疼的。

“……好。”

这是个什么biang世界，分手好多年现在还有个现女友的前男友为什么突然表现得像我俩还在一起时一样，偏偏我还不能躲避。

郑云龙最痛恨的是，自己的内心竟然还有一些隐隐的期待。

真他妈贱。

——————————

第一天的录制还算轻松，郑云龙被阿云嘎“骗”到了最高一层的座位上，底下一群年轻人叽叽喳喳的打闹嬉戏都因为他地势过高而听不太清，也就乐得自在地靠在椅子上放空自己。他稍微一低头就能看到阿云嘎坐在靠近他这一侧的普通席位中，跟周围的小孩们打成一片，阿云嘎在这种综艺节目的镜头前是极具亲和力的，可能也是因为他本身就喜欢小孩儿，这群还没走出校园的孩子让他整个人散发着老父亲关怀式的光辉。

阿云嘎确实是喜欢孩子的。

他想起他们还在一起时，有时在深夜的床间，阿云嘎释放在他身体里后，会温柔地亲吻他的小腹，笑着对他说：我们生一只小狼崽吧，宝贝儿。

郑云龙总会用脚轻轻踹他，笑骂他：你要让我揣着小崽子上舞台吗阿云嘎？别想了。

然后阿云嘎就不轻不重地继续顶弄他，让他全身颤抖，除了喘息呻吟说不出其它话，只能发出幼猫一样的呜咽。阿云嘎伏下身来，在他耳边说：猫崽也可以，像你。

郑云龙眼里全是水光，也不知是羞的还是恼的。他一把按下阿云嘎的后脑，力道软绵绵地去咬他的嘴：过个十几年再说吧。

阿云嘎不回答他，只是更用力地顶他的生殖腔，颇有些恶狠狠地含住他的舌让他说不出话，一手还握住他的下体不断揉搓转动，任他生理性眼泪流了满脸，也只是轻柔地舔去那些泪水，然后随之而来的又是更加猛烈的攻势。

那个时候郑云龙确实从未想过要一个孩子，他心里只有音乐剧，只有舞台。他认为自己是个一个目标性很强的人，想要做什么事的时候，虽千万人吾往矣。

但是在知道自己怀上了糖糖之后，他的心境开始发生了转变，回想起那些往事，他突然感觉这二十多年来的感情生活其实漏洞百出，大部分时候，他都在为了片刻的欢愉和固执己见在欺骗自己，做决定的时候也太过坚决果断，哪怕这个决定牵扯的不止他一人。他总以为他和阿云嘎还有很多时间可以一起浪费，很多梦想可以一起触摸，但他从未想过，他所希望的那个未来，也许并不是阿云嘎也希望的那个未来。

因此他是对阿云嘎怀有愧疚的，他不敢告诉阿云嘎他忘不掉他，也不敢告诉他，他们有一个女儿——如果这是又一次的错误，他就是在逼阿云嘎在现在的生活和从前的生活中做一个选择。

郑云龙已经逼阿云嘎做过一次选择了，他不敢也不能再逼他再做一次。

节目开始前几天，导播给他发了个消息，说，你要跟阿云嘎在节目里装成多年不见的老同学，王不见王针锋相对的那种，不要给观众你们很熟的感觉，不熟的剧本比较有爆点。

郑云龙松了口气，心想：正合我意。

要是让他俩扮演勾肩搭背一路扶持走过千难万险的好兄弟他还真演不来。

此时此刻在演播厅里他心不在焉地瞄着对方，阿云嘎像是有所感触一般仰头看他，两个人的视线在聚光灯之外瞬间交错，他看到阿云嘎光华流转的眼里有炽热的火，隐隐有轰然的雷鸣在蔓延的火中响起，像要隐隐逼近的暴雨，暗藏着一场剧变。

——————————

节目结束后大家在化妆间换完衣服卸好妆，都准备三三两两结伴出去吃个饭再回酒店。郑云龙觉得累得很，眼睛也困得睁不太开，想直接回房间往床上一趴了事。蔡程昱从后面一路小跑着在走廊追上他，满眼期待地问：“大龙哥，你晚上有时间吗？能不能……一起吃个饭啊？”

郑云龙看着小孩儿的脸，不忍心拒绝，又感觉头晕脑胀到再站下去可能就要当场倒地了，他一累得时候就容易干呕，此刻蔡程昱带着一点明显的、讨好性的小龙虾味儿的信息素靠近他，他真怕自己一不小心没忍住就在人家面前呕出来。

……那场面可太有趣了。

好在阿云嘎从后面走过来，直接搂住了他的肩，隔开了他跟蔡程昱之间的距离。熟悉的马奶酒的味道恰到好处地盖过了小龙虾的味道，安抚了他敏感的感官。

“不好意思啊菜菜，下次再约吧，你大龙哥今晚约我了。”

啊，对。郑云龙突然更绝望了。他是困到失忆了才忘了还有阿云嘎这厮。

他们一起往外走，阿云嘎和蔡程昱气氛和谐地聊了几句，阿云嘎的一只手始终牢牢地环着郑云龙的腰，让他因为精神出窍而有点虚浮的脚步平稳了一些。由于这个姿势实在是比自己走路舒服多了，郑云龙也没有表现出对这个亲密动作的不满，只是稍微克制了一下自己整个人都想靠在阿云嘎身上的冲动。

在门口跟依依不舍的蔡程昱道过了再见，阿云嘎转头看到郑云龙不知道飘到哪里的视线，手不自觉地在他腰上拍了拍，问：“累吗？”

郑云龙打了个哈欠，流了两滴眼泪，眼睛红通通地像是刚哭过一样：“……累。”

“行。”阿云嘎给他拢了拢外套，推着人一起上了自己助理的车：“咱们直接回酒店，我订了餐直接送到房间。”

郑云龙迷迷糊糊地坐到车里，就感觉那只手臂又自然而然地揽了过来。他实在太困了，不由得顺着那人揽着自己的角度靠了过去，车里的暖气开得恰到好处，让他没一会儿就意识不清地睡了过去。

到酒店门口的时候他还没醒，阿云嘎示意助理去停车，自己把人抱起来先回房间。郑云龙睡着的时候格外没有防备，浓密的眉毛不再紧皱着，长长的睫毛随着呼吸的起伏轻轻颤抖，薄唇微微张着，露出一点粉红的舌尖，但即使在温度偏高的车里待了好一会儿，他的脸颊也没什么血色，让阿云嘎忍不住低头亲了亲那张冰凉的脸。

这些年，他自己一个人都怎么折腾自己？

前几天他已经基本确定了郑云龙的女儿也是自己的亲闺女这件事，但他觉得郑云龙还没告诉自己这件事一定有自己的考量，于是他按捺住内心已经炸开的烟花和想要绕着整个梅溪湖狂奔十圈的冲动，决定循序渐进，让郑云龙自己说出来。他虽然最近只见了郑云龙两次，但他能敏锐地察觉到，他整个人的精神状态都不一样了，比他们分开那会儿少了太多没心没肺的开朗与阳光，多了些病态的忧郁。阿云嘎还不确定原因，也就不敢贸然作出太过出格的举动。

最重要的是，郑云龙身上没有丝毫别的Alpha的味道，他也可以确定就算刘令飞和郑云龙有一腿，也不会是现在进行时。只要不是进行时，什么都好说。

刚把人放到自己房间的床上，郑云龙就醒了，他本来就睡得不是很沉，一路上意识时有时无，恍如坠入云端。此刻睁开眼看到阿云嘎的脸，他还有点懵。

“醒了？”阿云嘎语气稀松平常，半抱着把他扶坐起来，给他把外套扒了。“屋里暖风开的挺足的，你自己换下衣服吧？介意穿我衣服吗？”

郑云龙还是很懵，看着他半天没说话。

“怎么了？”阿云嘎笑了，递给他叠好的家居服：“要我帮你换吗？”

“……我自己来。”郑云龙这才缓过神来，接过衣服下了床，刚眯了一觉腿还有点发软，下地的时候差点跪在地上，阿云嘎眼疾手快地捞了他一把，直接拦腰把人半抱起来：“没睡醒？”

“……”郑云龙动作有点僵硬地推开他往洗手间走：“谢了。”

他换好衣服后打开水龙头冲了两把脸，才感觉清醒了不少。但一弯腰又觉得恶心劲儿上头，咳了两下没忍住干呕了起来，眼泪也控制不住流了出来。

一直站在门边的阿云嘎听到了动静，直接打开了门走进来，担忧地环住他的背轻拍，只隔着一层薄薄的家居服，他更明显地感觉到郑云龙已经瘦得不像话了，两片蝴蝶骨像是要振翅欲飞一般支棱着突出来，让他都不敢用力抱他。

“我之前就想问你了。”阿云嘎等他不咳了，直接把手脚发软的人抱回床上裹好被子，倒了杯水递给他，感觉现在自己的心情是又心疼又恼火。“你怎么搞的？”

郑云龙无奈地握着杯子小口喝了口水：“我也不知道怎么搞的啊……”

“嗯？”

“就……失眠，然后白天就挺容易累的。”

阿云嘎盯了他一会儿，对方一脸无辜地挑了挑眉毛：“真的。”

他只好叹了口气，从桌子上拿过几个保温餐盒：“先吃饭吧，有点晚了……有忌口吗？还跟以前一样？”

“最近不能吃辣。”郑云龙把水杯放到床头柜上，伸了个懒腰，像只慵懒的大猫。“我这一阵嗓子在做雾化。”

阿云嘎耸耸肩，递给他一个盒子：“那你喝粥吧，特意买给你的口味蛇估计你也吃不了了。”

“……”郑云龙端着餐盒，有点莫名其妙。“阿云嘎……”

“怎么了？”

“你……几个意思？”

阿云嘎撸了一把他头发，声音低沉又温柔：“先吃饭，等会儿再说。”

两个人在郑云龙单方面觉得略显尴尬的气氛中快速解决了晚饭，郑云龙坐在床上看着阿云嘎把餐盒收拾了，洗好手换好衣服回来坐在床边，一幅自然而然不像是要跟他谈正事的样子，更觉得疑惑。

房间里没有开大灯，只有一盏落地灯在床边亮着，昏黄的灯光闪闪烁烁地在被子上映出摇晃的光影，带着一丝晦明不定又呼之欲出的欲望。

马奶酒的香气渐渐浓郁起来，郑云龙觉得自己的呼吸又开始急促了起来，心跳的速度渐渐加快，他有点分不清这是现实还是幻觉，直到阿云嘎扣住了他的手，温暖的体温和抚慰感顺着他的手心传到自己的四肢百骸。

他听到阿云嘎的声音在房间里响起，像回响在寂静的荒野。

“大龙，我想追求你。”

干涸而沉寂已久的荒野落下旷世未经的雨。

“可以吗？”

——————————

凌晨两点，郑云龙披着一件厚重的羽绒服蹲在阳台边上抽烟，阿云嘎在阳台另一边站着看他抽。

他俩本就都不是磨磨唧唧的人，一件事不说清楚就没法睡觉的那种。

郑云龙眼里全是红血丝，一根烟将尽未尽地快要燃到他的指节，阿云嘎看不过去，上手给他抽走，扔到地上踩灭了。

“所以你没有女朋友。”

“没有，那个是我在北京的同事，晚我两年进北歌的小姑娘。”阿云嘎弯腰给他把外套紧了紧。“她……是你的剧迷，但是你之前一直在上海演，她工作忙去不了，上次你去北京，她拉着我非要去看你。”

郑云龙盯着地上熄灭的烟头，叹了口气。

“我想过，如果几年前，我那天能冷静一点，不那么冲动，没有那么急躁地做那个决定，也许我们就不会分开了。”他又点了一支烟，声音很冷静。“可这只是如果。当我犹豫不决的时候，我心里可能就已经有了答案，选择你，还是选择……机会。”

“你问我怎么搞成现在这样，其实我真的不知道。我没有无聊到刻意作践自己，但也不想承认是从那时我就开始不像以前的我了。”

阿云嘎在他旁边蹲下来，看着他夹着烟的手，那双手背细腻白皙，骨骼优美，淡淡的青筋像隐于山川间的河流，安静却暗藏力量——和他饱经风霜的手不一样，这双手一看就该是被圈养的，被宠爱的，而不该像它的主人一样，充满忧愁与思虑。

郑云龙似乎注意到他的目光，抬眼看着他自嘲地笑了一下：“这几年里，我把音乐剧放在了比日常生活更重要的位置上，尽量不回到我自己的世界里……这让我感到获得了一点自由。”他的语气还是很平淡。“吃饭，睡觉，排练，演出……我的生活只能装下这么点东西了。失眠了或者脑子不清醒的时候就喝酒，安眠药永远没有酒管用。”

他吐出一个轻飘飘的烟圈，看它飘散在夜色与城市灯火交接的模糊边界。

“嘎子，如你所见……我现在很容易累，谈不起恋爱了。”

阿云嘎皱了皱眉，想说话，郑云龙却直接伸出手指轻轻压在了他的唇上：“我先向你道歉。当年我是个傻逼，这点责任我自己负。”

“但我还是不知道，要放弃多少，才能成功……而成功的人生是不是又是不留遗憾的呢？”

几年前的阿云嘎以为郑云龙是一个对苦难有钝感的人，所以才能对生活永远怀抱热情。但他发现自己错的彻底。

郑云龙不仅对苦难感过于敏感，他还擅长将别人的苦难化为自己的亲身体验，他在舞台上演出来的，是假的，也并不是假的，当他作为某个角色时，他就将自己变成了这个角色，所有的孤独、疯癫、挣扎与绝望，他都能将其变成自己的人生故事，剖开来给所有人看。

他成长了太多。

阿云嘎宁愿他能多一点钝感，但他又清楚地知道，是这种敏感成就了现在的他。

郑云龙把烟头扔到地上，冲他摊了摊手，带着一抹苦笑：“行了，我说完了。那……就这样？”

“哪样？”阿云嘎的眼睛几乎是燃着火光一样直视着他，他在严肃的时候总是有种不怒自威的威严，像一匹草原上的头狼瞄准自己的猎物，不容许对方的拒绝：“你谈不起，我谈得起，行不行？”

即使是分手那天，郑云龙也没见过阿云嘎这幅咄咄逼人的样子，他不由得缩了缩身子，迟疑半天只发出了一个理解不能的单音节：“……啊？”

阿云嘎继续说：“你用不着跟我谈恋爱，我跟你谈就行了，你给我一个身份，剩下的就不用操心了。”

“阿云嘎，你问过我意见没——”

“——你之前不也没问过我意见。”阿云嘎耸耸肩，站起身来。“现在咱俩扯平了。”

郑云龙把脸埋在腿间好一会儿，还是发出了没憋住的笑声，最后他抬起脸，向阿云嘎伸出一只手：“腿麻了，拉我起来。”

阿云嘎直接把他拉起来搂进怀里，郑云龙灼热的鼻息喷在他的脖颈间，吹散了晚风的寒凉，也吹散了他这些日子所有的顾虑。

熟悉的青草香气在风中徘徊，阿云嘎眼神一暗，关上了阳台门，搂着人给按到床上就开始扒衣服。郑云龙很温顺地任由他剥了外套和外裤，直到要把最后一层上衣也扒掉的时候才像突然想起来什么似的按住阿云嘎的手，迟疑着说：“……能不能关下灯？”

阿云嘎皱着眉看他恳求的表情，手上的动作却没停。马奶酒的信息素味道像潮水一样涌出体内，郑云龙顿时全身发热，手脚也软得没了力气，说话的声音也软绵绵地没有什么威慑力：“阿云嘎，你……”

阿云嘎把他的上衣扔到一边，低下身轻舔他手臂上的疤痕——那些伤疤有深有浅，在郑云龙光滑的皮肤上长长短短地纵横交错，极不和谐，像是亵渎了一件完美的艺术品。

“怎么弄的，嗯？”

“啊……”被他舔过的地方酥酥麻麻的，惹得郑云龙全身都在颤栗。“难受……我自己划的……”

他感受到自己在阿云嘎信息素的包围和冲击下正在渐渐失去思考的意识，整个人像漂浮云端一样，是久违的放松和舒展。

阿云嘎放开他的胳膊，堵上了他发出喘息的嘴，舔舐着他带着烟草味儿的口腔内侧。

“下次不许干这种事了，听见了吗？”

郑云龙的意识已经开始不清醒了，他本能地伸出舌头，嘴角流下晶莹的唾液，阿云嘎用力地卷住他柔软的舌，让他只能发出模模糊糊的呻吟。他感觉有湿润黏腻的液体从后面溢出，顺着股缝向下缓缓地流淌，浸透了内裤，后穴也开始发痒发热。他顺从身体的本能轻轻地扭了扭胯，被阿云嘎不轻不重的一巴掌拍了上去：“乖，别着急。”

郑云龙有点委屈，他想说老子都湿成这样了你能不能提枪就上啊，但话到嘴边就又化成了一声惊喘：阿云嘎轻吻着他的颈部，手上时轻时重地揉搓着他的双乳，他感到胸口酸酸涨涨，仿佛有什么东西在往外溢一样，有些羞涩的同时却又忍不住微微挺胸，把乳头送给阿云嘎玩弄。

“大龙……”阿云嘎有点惊异，但更多的是惊喜，他把一只手指送到郑云龙的嘴边，白色的乳汁散发出淡淡的奶香。“你看，这是什么？”

“？？”郑云龙急喘了几声，被吓清醒了一半，他自从生完糖糖后，偶尔会有漏奶的情况，但最近两年已经很少会有了，没想到突然的情动竟然让他控制不住自己的乳房，他一时不知道怎么解释，但是情欲依旧主导着他的身体，让他在阿云嘎的手中磨蹭扭动，渴求更多的抚摸。

“啊……你他妈……又不是不知道这是什么……”阿云嘎将乳汁抹在他的嘴角，和流出的唾液混在一起，色情极了。他觉得羞耻却又燥热难耐，只想跳过这些前戏，让对方狠狠地操开自己。可阿云嘎却不想让他很快如愿，他隔着内裤轻轻抠弄着郑云龙的下体，让他忍不住发出细细的，猫叫一般的呻吟：“阿云嘎……你别玩了……嗯……”眼见着内裤前后都已经被爱液打湿，欲盖弥彰地勾勒出他下体和臀部优美的形状，阿云嘎才帮他一点点地扯下最后一层遮盖，宽厚的手掌摩擦着他细嫩的臀缝，感受到他黏浊的液体已经把床单都打湿了。

“宝贝儿，你多久没有过了？”阿云嘎把他的双腿分开抬起，手指沾了一点黏液，在穴口摩擦。

郑云龙更委屈了，不知道是被憋的久了还是情绪控制不住，眼泪大颗大颗地往下掉：“你问个屁。”

“好好好不问了。”他哭的时候眼眶通红，水汪汪的大眼睛里仿佛载了漫天星河，眼泪把长长的睫毛都打湿了，像个易碎的艺术品。阿云嘎顿时心疼的不行，低头去亲他的眼睛。“别哭了宝贝儿。”

郑云龙倒不是真的想哭，他就是控制不住自己的眼泪。于是他一边流泪一边不满地把手伸到自己身下：“阿云嘎你进不进来，你不进来我自己搞了。”

阿云嘎看着他修长的手指撑开自己的小穴，一根，两根……直到手指的根部也没入了穴口。他恶作剧似的掐了一下他的乳头，换来一声控制不住的小声尖叫。

“啊……嗯……”郑云龙此时两腿大开，两条大长腿被阿云嘎扛在肩上，一手无力地搭在阿云嘎捏着他乳头的手上，一手在自己的小穴里抽插，连带着浓郁的爱液进进出出，发出噗呲噗呲的淫声。他的头发都被汗水打湿，像刚经过一场春雨的青草，散发出让阿云嘎欲罢不能的香味。

“唔……嘎子……嘎子……”郑云龙的神智已然昏聩，他伸出空闲的那只手想要抱阿云嘎的脖子，阿云嘎却神色一暗，将他小穴中的手指抽出，托着他的臀部，将自己硕大直接顶了进去。

“啊——”郑云龙猝不及防地叫出了声，阿云嘎那物直接捅到了他的敏感点，让他浑身抖动着差点直接射出来。阿云嘎的动作没有那么温柔，但却刚刚好地填满了他身体很久未被满足过的空虚，让他想要尽情地哭叫出来，发泄出来。

“再，深一点……”他向阿云嘎伸出了双手，阿云嘎温柔地把他半抱起来，下身却更加用力地在他体内横冲直撞。郑云龙哭着咬住了阿云嘎的肩膀，殊不知自己现在的力道就像一只撒娇的小奶猫，黏黏糊糊地咬着主人泄愤。阿云嘎抱着他，亲吻他汗湿的脸颊，像在抚慰自己离家出走又终于被寻回的猫。

“嘎子，再进去……”郑云龙的前端断断续续地滴落透明的前列腺液，他被阿云嘎近乎粗暴的动作弄得有些痛苦，但更多的是满足的快感。“有本事就进到……我的生殖腔里……啊……” 

“你说谁没本事？”阿云嘎在他耳边沉沉地笑，热气喷洒在他的脖子上，让他的腺体也热得快要爆炸。“现在就满足你。”

说完，他一口咬上郑云龙颈侧的腺体，同时下体强势地操进了他的生殖腔，根部的结卡在他的腔口，一股滚烫的热流源源不断地冲刷着他的生殖腔，让郑云龙大张着嘴想尖叫，却爽到发不出声来，连喘息都忘记了一般全身痉挛着承受着这次无声的高潮。

阿云嘎这次射精的时间过于漫长，漫长到郑云龙觉得自己失去呼吸了有一个世纪那么久——所有这些年的痛苦与难堪在他的脑海中不断闪回，待他再睁开眼的时候，看到的是阿云嘎担忧的脸。

“你刚才昏过去了。”阿云嘎把他的一只手放在唇边轻吻了一下。“感觉怎么样？”

郑云龙感到身上清爽了很多，身下的床单也是干燥温暖的，他指尖在阿云嘎手心抠了抠，笑道：“你进步了啊阿云嘎。”

阿云嘎松了一口气，也笑了，从床头拿了一颗药递给他：“我去给你倒水。”

郑云龙楞了一下，看着手中熟悉的白色药片，叫住了阿云嘎：“嘎子。”

“怎么了？”阿云嘎拿着水杯停下来转身看着他。

“我不吃药。”

这次换阿云嘎愣住了。

“你说什么？”

“我说我不吃药。”郑云龙有点好笑地看着他震惊的表情，用一个简易版投篮的姿势把药片准确无误地投进了电视旁边的垃圾桶。

“阿云嘎，我给你生只小猫吧？”

——————————

第二天录制节目的时候，所有人都感受到了现场的空气有些微妙的不同。

在休息室的时候，阿云嘎的手就像黏在了郑云龙身上一样，没从腰上放下来过。郑云龙也毫不介意，甚至还没骨头似的赖在阿云嘎身上打盹，像一滩液体猫。

蔡程昱几次想跟郑云龙搭话，都被阿云嘎打发走了。

“他昨晚没睡好，让他睡一会儿……还有，把你的小龙虾味儿收一收成吗蔡蔡？”

蔡程昱有点委屈，他想说自己的信息素是油爆虾味儿的，但是好像也没有什么专门提出指正的必要。

他转身离开的时候闻到一股淡淡的马奶酒味道混着雨后的青草香气在他背后示威一般升起，但又很快散去了——他不禁怀疑起自己的嗅觉是不是被自己的油爆虾味儿给搞的失灵了。

今天的录制过程也还算顺利，只是节目组给他们双手奉上了一出王不见王针锋相对的剧本。郑云龙倒是无所谓，他本来今天就没什么精神头，节目组叫他唱就唱，精力都放在唱歌上就完事儿了。阿云嘎却是心疼坏了，眼看着郑云龙唱完了第一首，终于可以回座位上歇着了，结果又来了一出首席复议的剧情。他看郑云龙推开录制间的门走进来，眼神又困又懵，就没忍住赶紧走上去结结实实地抱了他一下，然后听到了小导演在旁边“嘶——”的一声。

听说录制结束后小导演就把剧本撕了。

不过这都是后话了。

大约是昨晚熬了夜，又在阳台了吹风着了凉，郑云龙下节目后就更蔫了，病恹恹地耷拉着眼皮，咳嗽不说，还一直吸鼻子。回房间后阿云嘎给人灌了几壶热水，他就坚决不喝了，黏糊糊地赖在床上抱怨：“你把我肚子都搞大了。”

汉语虽然不太好但也没差到那个地步的阿云嘎吓了一跳：“你说啥？？”

郑云龙把衣服掀开，露出圆润的小肚子，无辜地扑闪着大眼睛看他：“水喝多了。”

然后他看着阿云嘎想打人又忍着没有出手的表情乐了：“哎嘎子，你说你能不能一发入魂啊？”

阿云嘎挑挑眉，说：“不能一发那就多来几发呗？”

——————————

节目录到第五期的时候，郑云龙的感冒还是拖拖拉拉地没好起来，人也时断时续发起了低烧。阿云嘎早起发现他又烧起来的时候，二话没说就找手机要给导演打电话请假，又被郑云龙制止了：“别了，不严重，今天录完了不行再去吧。”

他有自己的主意的时候阿云嘎还是拿他没辙的，只能坚持给他在薄薄一层的演出服下套上保暖内衣，并跟节目组商量了让郑云龙和蔡程昱第一组唱，唱完就下来休息。

郑云龙上台前又跑到卫生间吐了个昏天暗地，最后什么也吐不出来了，只能呕出点带着血丝的酸水，阿云嘎急得不行，把人抱着又拍又哄的，郑云龙倒是没觉得有什么，他之前发烧也容易这样，折腾一通最后也都没什么大事，于是他呼噜着阿云嘎的头发安慰他：“你别紧张啊，我每次都这样，回去睡一觉就好了。”

然后他得到了阿云嘎的怒视：“每次？你还想有几次？”

他决定闭麦。

最后一个高音结束之后他觉得头晕脑胀，舞台灯光刺得他眼睛又涩又疼，汗水从额角滴落，顺着脸颊流到脖子里，心跳也砰砰跳地像是要脱离身体的控制。

蔡程昱帮他打开通往等待室的走廊的门，似乎是问了他什么，但是声音朦朦胧胧地仿佛飘在天边外。郑云龙觉得腿和头像灌了铅一样沉，他还是勉强抬起手揉了揉蔡程昱的脑袋，安慰孩子：“没事，扶我一下就行。”

话音未落，腹部突如其来的一阵刺痛让他再也无法维持站立，腿上的力气像被瞬间抽空，他控制不住直接跪了下去，蔡程昱在旁边扶都扶不住。他视野痛得都开始模糊，隐约听到杂乱的脚步从面前的通道跑过来，有人推开蔡程昱抱住了他，有人高声喊着“叫医生”，然后他就彻底断片儿了。

妈的。他在失去意识前在心里骂道。阿云嘎你抓的老子好痛。

等再清醒的时候，郑云龙发现自己陷在酒店柔软的被子里，阿云嘎坐在床边盯着他，表情特别缤纷多彩，有担忧，有思索，也有一丝压抑不住的开心。

“嘎子？”郑云龙想坐起来，胳膊没撑住又要倒回去，阿云嘎连忙伸手把他抱起来：“你小心点。”

郑云龙看着他要哭不哭要笑不笑的表情，心情有点复杂：“不是，我就晕了一下……你这是干嘛？”

阿云嘎看起来真的要哭出来了：“大龙……”

“嗯？”

“我们有宝宝了！”

然后他真的哭出来了，紧紧地搂住郑云龙，还小心翼翼地避开了他的肚子。这个信誓旦旦说自己绝对不轻易哭的内蒙硬汉此刻抱着他的Omega，眼泪全蹭进了对方柔软的家居服领子里。

郑云龙下意识地回抱住他，顺毛一样拍着他的背，愣神了一下才反应过来。

“我靠，阿云嘎……你精子是真的很牛逼……”

房间里暖气开的很足，阿云嘎小心地解开他上衣的扣子，露出还依旧平坦的小腹，不常锻炼的人的腹部没有明显的肌肉线条，反倒像猫咪的肚皮一般，白皙又柔软。阿云嘎轻轻地抚摸着爱人的小腹，他知道那里有一个小生命在跳动，是他们的孩子。

“嘎子……”被摸肚皮摸的舒服了，郑云龙说话的语调也软了起来。“现在才多久，你能摸到什么。”

“我是还摸不到，但他确实就在里面呀。”阿云嘎轻轻亲吻他的肚皮，痒得人往后缩了缩。“宝贝儿，这是我……我见证的第一个我们的孩子，我真的太开心了。”

然后他抬起身来去亲郑云龙的嘴，郑云龙被吻得发出含混的呻吟，脑中也轻飘飘的。他不甚清醒地想：该什么时候告诉阿云嘎，他已经有过一个孩子了呢？

“你觉得会是男孩还是女孩？”阿云嘎亲了他一会儿就没再继续了，医生说前几个月最好避免一些过于激烈的运动，再亲下去怕是忍不住要发展更深入了。

郑云龙想了一会儿：“男孩吧。”

“为什么？”阿云嘎笑眯眯地看他：“可是我更喜欢女孩儿啊。”

郑云龙看着他，阿云嘎的眼里仿佛有一片辽阔的天空，映出白云漫天，青草浮动，河水奔流——他的眼里有他的全部世界，在邀请他的前往。

他笑了，吻上了那双他所见过的最美的眼睛。

“行，女孩也行，我也喜欢女孩。”

——————————

出乎郑云龙意料的是，他还没选好一个好时机跟阿云嘎坦白他们闺女的事，他们闺女就亲自上门了。

早上阿云嘎和他一起到梅溪湖剧院后，就又出去帮他买咖啡，他迷迷瞪瞪地在电梯旁边等人。突然一声脆生生的“爸比”把他吓得从未如此清醒。

他一脸懵逼地转身，看着自己家的小姑娘扎着两个马尾辫，裹着羽绒服，蹦蹦跳跳地像一个球一样跑过来，张开小短手就要让他抱。他弯腰把她抱起来，小姑娘在他脸上响亮地“吧唧”了一口：“爸比有没有想糖糖啊？”

“糖糖，你……”郑云龙刚想问她怎么自己来的，眼角余光一撇很快就看见自家妈妈穿着一袭呢子大衣，挎着一个小包，优雅地从后面款款走来。

“妈……”他还没来得及跟妈妈打招呼，郑母就一个包劈头盖脸打了下来：“你手机买来干吗用的？嗯？我昨晚微信跟你说我要来长沙有事，顺便带糖糖来找你，你是真没看见还是装没看见？”

“……对不起啊妈，我真没看见，昨晚睡太早了。”郑云龙有苦难言，最近一阵阿云嘎不知道听谁说的，看手机产生的辐射也会对Omega孕期的身体产生影响，最近晚上都早早地没收了他的手机关机了扔到一边，导致他都快习惯了不看手机的日常，毕竟他的日程阿云嘎也知道，有什么事儿阿云嘎比他还清楚。于是他合情合理地错过了郑母昨晚的微信消息，但他现在还不方便辩解，毕竟这故事说来还是有点长的。

糖糖开心地不得了，在他怀里蹭来蹭去：“爸比，奶奶说你会带我看大剧院！还有好大的舞台！”

郑云龙看着小姑娘被冻的红扑扑的脸蛋儿，窝心的不行，于是温柔地亲了她一口：“好，爸比待会儿带你看，但你要乖乖的，爸比今天还要工作哦。”

小姑娘咯咯笑着，手脚并用往他脖子上爬，郑云龙掂了掂她，开玩笑道：“郑雨棠，你是不是又胖了？我都要抱不动你了。”

“大龙，今天的美式我没加糖，你……”正当小姑娘生气地揪他头发时，阿云嘎突然出现在自动门里，手里拿着两杯咖啡，抬头看到他们三人的时候明显楞了一下。

哇。郑云龙心想。哇，真刺激。

郑母的反应最快，她笑着冲阿云嘎点点头：“阿云嘎？你好，谢谢你一直这么照顾我们家龙龙。”

“阿姨。”比起有点局促的郑云龙，阿云嘎倒是很坦然，他把咖啡递给助理，上前跟郑母握了握手。“哪里哪里，大龙也很照顾我。”

郑母“哼”的笑了一声：“行了，别帮他说话了。他那德行我知道，自己都照顾不来还照顾别人。”

说完又不动声色地打量了一下阿云嘎，赞赏地拍了拍他：“小伙子真精神，不愧是草原上来的，真帅。”

“阿姨也很漂亮。”阿云嘎吹起人来也是唬得郑云龙一愣一愣的，把郑母夸得满面笑容。“真的，比我想象中的年轻多了……我朋友常说青岛出美人，果不其然。”

他说完这句话冲郑云龙眨了眨眼，然后伸手去接他怀里的糖糖：“来，糖糖是吧？我帮你爸比抱一会儿你，他最近太累了，不能抱你太久。”

“那个……”郑云龙还怕糖糖怕生，想给糖糖介绍一下这个要抱她的叔叔，没想到糖糖二话没说，顺着阿云嘎的手臂就往人家怀里爬，一点儿也不避嫌，让他这个名义上的正牌爸爸着实梗了一下。

郑母看着这幅画面，满意一笑：“好，那糖糖就拜托你们俩带一天了，我去找老同学聚会，今晚去酒店接孩子。”

“奶奶拜拜！”小姑娘奶声奶气地窝在阿云嘎怀里跟郑母挥小手，那模样别提多可爱了。阿云嘎看着她，心里喜欢的不得了。郑云龙看着阿云嘎，心里复杂的不得了。

两人抱着孩子进电梯的时候，郑云龙问阿云嘎：“你知道多久了？”

阿云嘎捏着小姑娘的小爪子，像捏一只小猫一样逗她，闻言笑了一下：“来节目之前。”

郑云龙觉得自己真是有火发不起，有气撒不出。

他们带着糖糖走进休息室的时候，其他一群人的眼珠子差点没瞪出来。黄子弘凡举着吃了一半的香蕉含混不清地嗷了一声：“嘎子哥大龙哥！你们！你们这么快就生啦？”然后他被方书剑和张超左右开弓扇了两巴掌。

郑云龙装作没听见，往沙发上一坐，蔡程昱马上给他递了杯热水，收获阿云嘎赏识的目光。

“介绍一下，我女儿，郑雨棠。”郑云龙把闺女抱到腿上，小姑娘水灵的大眼睛滴溜溜地转着看房间里一圈张大了嘴的大老爷们儿，甜甜地叫：“大哥哥们好。”

“大哥哥”们马上就把想盘问阿云嘎的事忘得一干二净，争前恐后地要抱抱郑云龙家的漂亮女儿，小姑娘一点也不怕生，笑嘻嘻地让他们轮流抱着玩。

阿云嘎坐过来伸手揽过他的腰，另一只手不着痕迹地放在他的腹部轻柔，低声问道：“今天还难受吗？”

距离发现怀孕那天已经又过去了快一个月，郑云龙有了怀糖糖的经验，面对这次出现的各种症状都有了充分的心理准备，早上起来吐个一两次都已经是习以为常的事。最近几天好一些了，阿云嘎却还是不放心，录制间冷，他就给郑云龙的保暖内衣和外套之间贴了好几个暖宝宝。只要摄像头没拍到的地方，他就凑过去搂着人，让他靠着自己站得舒服一点。怕餐厅做的东西营养不够太油腻，他还拜托助理每天从家里熬汤煮粥炒点清淡的菜带过来。郑云龙觉得过于麻烦别人，但在阿云嘎的坚持下，他也渐渐习惯了这种生活模式。

毕竟不带脑子不长手的生活实在是过于惬意，能有一天是一天。

郑云龙把头埋在阿云嘎的颈窝，像只撒娇的大猫一样哼哼唧唧地发出毫无意义的模糊鼻音，阿云嘎知道这是他被摸得舒服了，不禁笑着又拍了拍他后腰：“行了，这么多人在呢，别撒娇了。”

“他们都玩糖糖去了，没人看。”郑云龙眯着眼打哈欠，得寸进尺地躺在了阿云嘎的肩膀上。阿云嘎也不甚在意地亲了他一口，余光注意着贾凡母性大发地抱着糖糖转圈圈。

“大龙。”

“嗯？”

“我们下班了带糖糖出去溜达溜达吧？”

当天下午的录制结束后，两个人没有直接带孩子回酒店，而是拉着兴奋的小姑娘跑到梅溪湖边的一连片草地上遛弯。

黄昏是一天中最美的时间，天空缓慢地向湖面迫近，云层也翻涌着像海浪一样席卷着一天中最盛的霞光在天边堆聚又舒展。梅溪湖的水面明晃晃地反射着将尽的太阳，仿佛洒落了一片金色的草原，随风浮动。湖边的草地上，落满了歇脚的鸽子，不怕人，他们走近了也依然在怡然自得地梳理羽毛。

看到一大群鸽子，爱玩的小姑娘眼睛刷的一下亮了起来，阿云嘎见状从兜里摸出一包膨化食品，递给她，笑道：“想去喂鸽子吗？”

“爸比，我可以去吗！”糖糖拉着郑云龙的手，举起自己手中的小零食袋子，眼睛亮亮地向对方征求意见。

“好，离水远一点，宝贝。”郑云龙弯腰拍了拍她的头。“就在我能看到你的地方，好吗？”

小姑娘撒开他的手欢呼着向前跑去，阿云嘎的手自然而然地缠了上来，郑云龙回握住他的手，笑了：“你怎么随身还带这种东西？”

阿云嘎也笑：“养女儿你怎么能不带这种东西？”

两个人慢慢地走到了水边，站在能注意到孩子的地方停了下来。郑云龙分出视线去看阿云嘎在黄昏的余光中半明半暗的侧脸，像一座起伏的山峰，坚毅，挺拔，却又蕴藏着无尽温柔——这是他跌落凡尘的神祗，也是他曾经觉得最遥不可攀的存在。

阿云嘎松开他，低头在一堆石头中翻翻捡捡：“哎，还记得之前去青岛海边，你教我打水漂来着，不知道现在还能不能打出来。”

“嘎子。”郑云龙看他挑挑拣拣半天终于找到几块合心意的，突然开口问道：“你知道我这些年为什么没有找你吗？”

阿云嘎扬手扔出一块石头，在水上打了三个漂，最后缓慢地沉入湖底。他看着留下的一小片涟漪缓缓消失，才说：“都过去了，就不重要了。”

“重要。”郑云龙语气挺正经。“有些话说晚了没事，但不能不说……你还记得我们分手的时候，你问我把你当成什么人。”

阿云嘎微微侧过脸看他：“我气头上说的话你也要记得吗？”

“记得啊。”郑云龙看着糖糖蹲在草间逗鸽子。“你说的每句话我都记得，所以以后说话要小心点知道吗。”

“你当时问我是不是同情你，我当时没能说出口。”

阿云嘎愣了一下，他看着郑云龙。郑云龙正在看向远方的水平面，金色的水波映在他眼里，像一片洒满温柔月光的海洋。

像很多年前读大学时，他们一起去青岛时，偷偷溜出来两个人去看的那片海。

“我不是因为你所经历过的苦难而同情你。”郑云龙嘴角带着笑，眼睛却是盈满水汽。“我爱上的是从那些苦难中站起来的你……站起来，并且走到我面前的你。”

“嘎子，你在我心里是个艺术家，我从没说谎……以前是我觉得自己配不上你。”

“但这么多年你一直在往前走，我也是。我从来没有落下。”

“我知道自己是个喜欢挑战的人，但我现在不想变了。”郑云龙回头看他。“我大概年纪也大了，容易累了。我想……就这样，演音乐剧，一直演到唱不动为止。我可能会去很多地方演出，但我想有个家了。”

“我现在勉强可以养活自己了，以后……我会努力养活咱俩的。你呢就负责养孩子就可以了，这样公平吗？”

“我想有个家了，你愿意陪我一起吗？”

郑云龙掏出手机给他看，屏幕界面上是两张机票的订票信息，从长沙到青岛。他微笑着落泪的时候是极其安静，无声无息的，只能看到眼泪从他弯弯的桃花眼里一滴一滴掉下来，像露水挣扎许久终于从不堪重负的树叶上不舍地滑落，悄悄地埋进土里。

而郑云龙习惯把眼泪埋进心里，只有阿云嘎能看到的地方。

阿云嘎想起曾读过一句诗：“看海和出海是两种不同的境界，看海是把眼睛给了海，出海是把生命给了海。”

他可能这辈子，要栽在这个青岛人身上了。

天边的最后一抹霞光透过云层映出光华流转岁月静好，半暖半凉的晚风吹乱了他们的额发，鸽子振翅起飞发出飒飒的风声，糖糖开心的惊呼在旁边似近又远。阿云嘎抱住他的爱人，吻去他的泪水。

“别哭宝贝儿，该说对不起的人是我。”

“我曾经错过了你，但我不会再错过第二次。”

他们心知肚明的是，谁都不用说抱歉。

生活让他们兜了一个大圈子，最后还是回到原点。

郑云龙常常会想，活在这舞台上，不只是为了鲜花和掌声，有时也仅仅是为了活着，每一天崭新的舞台都带来新的生活，所以一定有什么在明天等他，在未来等着他们共赴。因为热爱，因为相信，不管未来会发生什么，都让他足够期待。

他们会一起面对聚光灯下的荣耀，也会一起分享无数个甜蜜的夜晚，这难道不让人期待吗？

他是他的城堡，遇到他的那一刻，一切早已注定。

——————————

新一年的元旦，郑云龙带阿云嘎回了青岛。

他们跟郑父郑母老老实实地交待了一切——除去他们在大学宿舍里、小小的出租屋里和酒店房间里的那些小秘密。

郑家父母倒是欣然接受了糖糖这个空降的另外一位亲爹，并表示对阿云嘎很满意，两个人开始商量着给郑云龙肚子里的猪宝宝取个吉利的名字。

假期的第二天他们去扯了结婚证，带着糖糖。回家的路上小姑娘一脸好奇地扒着两个爸爸的手看那两个颜色鲜艳的小本本，问：“爸比，这到底是干什么的呀？”

郑云龙牵起她的一只小手，回答：“是当你爸爸的许可证。”

糖糖瞪圆了眼睛，仰头去看阿云嘎。阿云嘎无奈地牵起她的另一只手，笑着说：“对，不好意思现在才告诉你。”

“那……那……”糖糖憋了半天，郑云龙看不过去了，捏着她的爪子去戳阿云嘎：“所以这是你爹了，宝贝儿。”

“真的吗！”小姑娘激动地跳了起来，挣开郑云龙的手，双手并用往阿云嘎身上扑：“我有爹地啦！”

“有了爹就忘了爸。”郑云龙小声嘀咕了一句，脸上却带着笑。阿云嘎把小姑娘抱起来，在她脸蛋上响亮地亲了一下，惹得她大声笑了起来。

“爸比！我觉得爹地比你长得帅！”

郑云龙刚想回怼自家见色忘义的好闺女，苹果默认的来电铃声在口袋里响了起来，是郑母打来的。他对糖糖呲了呲牙，掏出手机接电话。

“喂，妈……嗯，随便，什么都可以，他不挑食，你随便做就行，真的……”

小姑娘突然看着阿云嘎，那双跟他如出一辙的大眼睛忽闪忽闪的。她凑到阿云嘎耳边，小声地说：“其实我早就知道你是我爹地啦。”

阿云嘎疑惑地看着她，小姑娘捂着嘴笑，像是说出一个保守很久的秘密，她骄傲地说：“我爸比经常会看你的照片，我偷偷玩他手机，你不要告诉他哦！”

然后他俩头顶头，一起闷声笑了起来。

正巧路过一个老旧的音像店，一个破破烂烂的小电视在门口播放着元旦晚会的回放。电视里的主持人似乎每年都是同一篇稿子，同一段串场词，但似乎又有什么不一样了。

一元复始，万象更新，定是好开头；日月光华，旦复旦兮，都是好日子。

冬天的街道干净又整洁，阳光拂过房檐上的红砖绿瓦落在他们身上，每一寸都像即将到来的明天，熠熠生辉。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 会有番外和插图随机掉落~


End file.
